Fight For Love
by British Writer
Summary: He Moved Closer She Moved Back Untill Her Back Was Aganist The Wall. He Got Close To Her And Wisperd In A Husky Tone Somthin That Made Her Shiver.


Hi I just want to say thank you to Cheen for giving this the go ahead.

* * *

><p>In a dimly lit office situated in Der Reise<p>

"Hmmm... the test subjects are acting like all the others," Maxis said, pouring over the results.

"The female Russian also only seems to respond to 115... much like test subject 'Nikolai'." Maxis sighed and rubbed his forehead. Ever since the test subjects had been brought in, Edward had been getting approval and praise that should have been Ludvig's; the WunderWaffe DG-2 didn't help much either. No, Maxis thought. You have to stay on top. You are not going to let Edward beat you.

"Maxis, ze Russian wants more Vodka." Someone shouted from outside his office. Maxis groaned: having Edward was bad enough, but he had a female counterpart of him to deal with. Her name was Edeline Ritzitoff

"They should be some in the fridge: and remember, mix 10 millilitres- no more, no less- of 115 element with it," Maxis yells out. Where's Sophia when you need her?

Pictures of Sophia flashed though his mind and Maxis soon fell into a delightful dream.

* * *

><p>"Vhere is zat vile excuse for a scientist!" Edward growled, looking down at his watch. Twenty-five minutes past six.<p>

"Sophia! Get here now!"Richtofen glared at the smiling receptionist as she approached. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as soon as she reached him.

"Vhat vould you like, Herr Richtofen?" She asked, putting on her smile again.

"Vhere is Maxis? He should have been here 15 minutes and 12 seconds ago, he's late!" Edward complained. Sophia, having been in office for almost 2 years, knew what calmed down Edward when he was in one of his moods. Slowly, Sophia made her way to the small kettle and poured Edward a steaming cup of coffee with a 4 small pouches of sugar and a silver spoon. Placing the cup down Edward looked up at Sophia and smiled. Little did she know she was the reason for at least half of the arguments he and Maxis had...

* * *

><p>"Did you see the way she smiled at me?" Maxis asked, dreamily. He and Edward had been discussing the tests in his laboratory, until Ludvig had brought Sophia into the conversation.<p>

"Nien and I don't care." Edward snuffed Maxis at the stub. But Maxis knew he did care: that's why he said it.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. You're just acting like that because the sweet Sophia doesn't take interest in you. No need to act like a sore loser." Maxis smirked, knowing this was grating on Edward's nerves.

"Oh, vell, actually, Sophia smiled at me today and said, as I quote, "My, my, my, Edvard, zat's interesting."" Edward mocked, imitating the woman #. Maxis growled.

"Did she make you a cup of her-"

"Ja, just now," said Edward, picking up his mug and showing it and its contents to Maxis, making the other man growl in frustration.

"You only like Sophia because I do," Maxis said.

"Vhy are you lying?" Edward looked up at Maxis from the important papers in his hands.

"No, I'm not. I'm just stating a fact." Maxis retorted smugly.

"Vell... stop stating facts, zen." Edward looked back at his important papers, feeling slightly defeated.

"No, I won't." Maxis got up from his chair walked over to Edward, menacingly. Edward took off his reading glasses, putting down his papers and looked up at Maxis.

"Look, Maxis, sit down and continue with your work," Edward sighed stood up to stretch.

"What are you going to do about it?" Maxis threaten, starting to shove Edward.

Edward stumbled back. "Maxis, stop pushing me."

"What are you going to do? Huh? Huh? Beat me up? Push me back?" challenged Maxis, which only made Edward snap.

"Shut up!" Edward pushed Maxis. He landed on a table, breaking equipment and spilling liquid everywhere on his fall. Smoke from a chemical reaction soon erupted into the area.

"Maxis...? Maxis...?" Edward stepped cautiously into the smoke. Out of nowhere came Maxis, with a small, sharp piece of glass, which looked sharp enough to pierce skin deeply. He was unknown to Edward like a stealthy predator, whom was unaware of the other being armed. Maxis prowled closer until he was at arm's reach. He sprang out from the smoke; surprising Edward by slicing his right eye Maxis turned around to see Edward on the floor, his hands cupping his face. Edward could feel Maxis' glare burning into his back. He rose slowly turning to face Maxis, hands still cupping his eye. His hand slowly stroked down his face, smearing vivid crimson down his cheeks. Edward growled and pushed Maxis with all his strength; they broke out into a fight.

Sophia and Samantha were talking a stroll through the factory. Samantha skipped innocently into the room, when a smell hit her like a slap across her face; it was the strong smell of blood. But who's blood? Samantha screamed when she saw the scene, but that still did not stop the two men from fighting. The room was a mess: computers thrown across the room, objects scattered along the floor and blood smeared and pooled everywhere.

"Sam, vhat's wrong-" Sophia gasped as she looks at the mess. Right in the middle was Maxis and Edward, battered and bruised. Samantha hid behind Sophia's leg, clinging on to her almost for dear life.

"Vait here," Sophia hushed, trying to comfort the young girl. However, just as Sophia spoke, Edward was thrown across the room, landing in front of Sophia and Samantha.

"Help," whispered Edward. Maxis was just about to pick Edward up by the throat when...

"STOP!" shrieked Samantha. Maxis looked at Sam as pain and shock flashed though his eyes. He reached forward to touch her but Sam just ran away.

"This is your fault, Edward," yelled Maxis.

"Shut up look what you have done," screeched Sophia. "Look at yourself! You scare your own daughter and you dare blame it on Edward!" Sophia helped Edward up. "Let's take you to the medical room." Maxis just watched, standing alone in the destroyed lab with a feeling of sorrow building up inside him.

* * *

><p>" Eeedvaaard? EDVARD!" Edward snapped out of his trance, dazed and confused. "Are you okay?" asked Sophia, a subtle tone of concern in her voice.<p>

"Ja, ja. Vhy do you ask?" Edward said in mock-joy, putting on his best faked smile.

"You zoned out for fifteen minutes," answered Sophia, returning the smile.

"Has Maxis arrived yet?" asked Edward.

"Nien," she replied. Just as Sophia finished, Maxis entered the room.

"Maxis, you're late by 30 minutes and 3 seconds! This test should have been done by fifteen-past-six, but it's now twenty-five to seven!" Edward shouted at the man impatiently.

"Well, let's start then, shall we?" Maxis said.

"Test subject 'Nikolai' is ready." Announced Edward.

"Good, let the test begin." Maxis smirked.


End file.
